


Когда цветы вянут, наши пути расходятся

by allla5960



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сьюзен очень хочет убедить себя, что Эдмунд просто надел несвежую рубашку и провел вечер не один. Жаль только, что Сьюзен знает, что вечером двери в спальню Люси закрыты для всех, кроме Эдмунда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда цветы вянут, наши пути расходятся

**Author's Note:**

> Сьюзен-центрик, двойной инцест, ангсто-драма;
> 
> АУ внутри канона, намешано книжного и мувиверсного;   
> таймлан — после третьего фильма, последнего посещения Нарнии Люси и Эдмундом;  
> подразумевается, что они все-таки переехали в Америку к семье;   
> несколько ER, так как идет параллель о том, что и у Эдмунда/Люси, и у Питера/Сьюзен что-то было в Нарнии, только одни решили забыть, другие напротив.

Когда Сьюзен видит Эдмунда и Люси, спускающихся с корабля, сердце в ее груди начинает танцевать что-то среднее между буги-вуги и ламбадой. 

— Как же вы выросли, — вслед за мамой повторяет она и обнимает Люси, что есть силы, восхищено глядя на обоих. 

Эдмунд вытянулся ещё сильнее, стал ростом почти с Питера, раздался в плечах и даже немного посуровел в лице. 

У Люси исчезли детские щечки, отрасли волосы и округлились формы. 

Они цепко держатся за руки, пока Питер не предлагает руку Люси, чтобы увести ее вперед, к машине. 

Сердце Сьюзен со временем успокаивается, и этого времени достаточно, чтобы отметить то, с какой неохотой Эдмунд отпускает ладонь Люси.

~

Сьюзен действительно рада видеть брата и сестру. Хотя бы по той причине, что теперь забота Питера рассеется, а не будет концентрироваться только на ней. 

Но, кажется, Эдмунду и Люси совсем не нужна забота Питера, отца или мамы; у Люси не появляется парень, Эдмунд не встревает в переделки, они ограждают свою жизнь от других семьей, а семью от себя — стенами спальни. 

И, конечно же, не все так плохо. Люси с восторгом слушает о чаепитиях Сьюзен с ее поклонниками, а Эдмунд готов часами спорить с отцом и Питером о политической ситуации и линии ведения войны. Они вместе завтракают, обедают и ужинают, даже ходят на прогулки по набережной. 

Только вечером Сьюзен не пробиться в комнату Люси; комната Люси заперта на замок по вечерам.

~

Однажды Сьюзен дарит Люси помаду, не броскую, слабого карминового цвета. Дарит она просто так, от хорошего настроения. У нее помад много, красных, бордовых, коричневых; Сьюзен знает, что ей не идут мягкие оттенки, и дарит серебристый тюбик Шанель Люси. 

— О, Сьюзен, — с придыханием шепчет Люси и крепко-крепко сжимает в руке помаду. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбается ей Сьюзен и наклоняет голову так, что ее волосы падают темной волной на плечо. 

Объятия Люси теплые и нежные, и Сьюзен думает, что все, в самом деле, в порядке. 

На завтраке следующим утром Питер толкает ее ногой под столом и ребяческим шепотом говорит о помаде на воротнике рубашки Эдмунда. Когда Сьюзен присматривается, то отчетливо видит, что помада отливает матовым кармином. 

Сьюзен очень хочет убедить себя, что Эдмунд просто надел несвежую рубашку и провел вечер не один. Жаль только, что Сьюзен знает, что вечером двери в спальню Люси закрыты для всех, кроме Эдмунда.

~

У Сьюзен в жизни нет никаких забот, в ее душе поют птицы, а улыбки срываются с губ для каждого. И когда сын французского посла делает ей предложение руки и сердца, Сьюзен отводит взгляд, как правильная девушка, и сообщает, что ей нужно немного поразмыслить над таким важным шагом в ее жизни. 

Сьюзен приходит домой и почти кричит с порога о том, что выходит замуж. Мама восторженно вздыхает, Эдмунд и Питер немного непонимающе смотрят с лестницы, а Люси бежит, затем чтобы обнять сестру, и сворачивает вазу с узкой полочки. 

— Боже мой, Люси! — восклицает мама и быстро опускается на колени, но все равно не успевает раньше Эдмунда. 

— Эд, — жалобно зовет его Люси, и у нее по щеке катится круглая, огромная слеза, которая, упав, разбивается о тыльную сторону его ладони. 

— Ты поранилась, черт, — ругается Эдмунд, не стесняясь матери, и задирает юбку Люси выше, почти до неприличного. 

Мама будто бы ничего не замечает странного, позволяет Эдмунду усадить Люси на диван в гостиной, а после пинцетом достать мелкие осколки, впившиеся в ее колено. Потом мама порывается позвонить врачу, — вдруг будет заражение, это не шутки, дети! — и убегает на кухню, к телефону. 

— Умоляю, будь аккуратнее, — говорит Эдмунд, заглядывая Люси в глаза, и Сьюзен становится неловко от своего присутствия. 

Эдмунд все ещё стоит на коленях перед Люси и, вероятно, совсем не думает о Сьюзен и Питере, когда целует место пореза на ноге сестры.

~

— Питер, — осторожно зовет Сьюзен, будто пробуя ногой топкое болото. 

Она стоит в дверях, не решаясь войти: одна нога на пушистом ковре, вторая — на натертом паркете. 

Питер поднимает голову и слабо улыбается. У него уставший вид, чуть запавшие от недосыпа глаза, но он по-прежнему рад ее видеть и кивает, чтобы она проходила внутрь. 

Сьюзен смотрит на него и думает, что сейчас он ближе всего к тому, которого она знала в Нарнии. Сидящий за столом, на котором громоздились кипы бумаг, увлеченный важным делом, смотрящий внимательным, терпеливым взглядом Питер напоминал самого себя. 

— Питер, — снова начинает Сьюзен, и ей внезапно начинают давить заколки-невидимки, платье кажется жутко тесным, а каблуки туфель — узкими ножами для писем. 

— Да, Сью, — отзывается Питер и устало трет подбородок. 

— Эдмунд и Люси... — наконец справляется с собой Сьюзен, и Питер стискивает челюсти так, что на скулах выступают желваки. 

Питер невольно сжимает руки в кулаки, но тут же прячет их под стол, хотя смысла ноль — Сьюзен увидела бы его реакцию, даже говори они по телефону. 

— Я вижу, Сью. 

Сьюзен смотрит на Питера, который взглядом пытается пробурить в столе нефтяную скважину, и думает, что выходить замуж сейчас, в этом самом возрасте, неимоверно глупо. 

Питер поднимается с места, но не идет к ней, стоит около стола, молчит, а потом криво улыбается, будто это причиняет ему физическую боль, и говорит: 

— Сью, мы не можем винить их в том, что они решили выбрать иной путь, чем мы.

~

— Эдмунд! — кричит отец и в ярости размахивает руками. — Вы оба! Мерзавцы! 

Эдмунд смотрит в ответ спокойно, уверенно, и Сьюзен кажется, что сейчас он похож на Короля Справедливого. Люси рядом с ним, неизменно, Королева Отважная. 

— Я не желаю вас больше видеть! Чтобы ноги вашей в моем доме не было! — беснуется отец и швыряет в стену чашку из фарфорового сервиза. 

Эдмунд и Люси по-прежнему держатся за руки и идут к дверям размеренным шагом, не оборачиваясь на отца, полуобморочную мать и уж тем более на брата с сестрой. 

Сьюзен скашивает взгляд на Питера и думает, что они с ним уже навсегда потеряли свои титулы.


End file.
